The human middle ear includes the tympanic membrane (i.e., the ear drum) and three ossicles. The three ossicles include the malleus (i.e., the hammer), the incus (i.e., the anvil) and the stapes (i.e., the stirrup). Sound vibrates the tympanic membrane which in turn vibrates the ossicles. The ossicles facilitate the conduction of sound waves from the tympanic membrane to the inner ear and are therefore important for hearing.
One or more of the ossicles may require surgical replacement due to disease, trauma, or congenital anomalies. Ossicular prostheses are commonly used for reconstructing an entirety of, or portions of, the ossicular chain to improve hearing. Determining the proper length and angulation of the prosthesis to be implanted may be difficult because of the relatively small operative field the surgeon must work in and because of differences in anatomy from patient-to-patient. Accordingly, additional advances in this surgical field are desired.